Clothing is a common part of everyday society. Individuals like to look nice and have a clean appearance for others when in public. A large part of looking clean is having clean clothes. After clothes are washed they are stored for later wear. Often some clothes—such as shirts, dresses, and skirts—are hung on hangers to prevent the clothes from wrinkling. Other times some clothes are folded and stored in stacks in a dresser or wardrobe. However, over time, the clothes stored in a dresser often become disorganized and unfolded, causes them to become disheveled. This occurs even more frequently when the clothes are for children and the children put clothes away and retrieve them from the dresser. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for storing clothes in a dresser which preserves the organization of the clothes and prevents unfolding and disheveling of the clothes when disturbed by a user.